100 Shots
by Baxter54132
Summary: How much can you say in 100 words? Follows Royai 100 themes. Chapter 100, Halves: Equivilant exchange says that you have to give in order to recieve. Winry has a different take on this, and Riza agrees with her. COMPLETE!
1. Crowd

I tried my hand at fma fanfiction yesterday. If you were one of the 49 people that saw it, I'm sorry…

Here's another go, hopefully this one will be better than the last.

I'm going to write 100 word drabble-shot thingys for RoyxRiza, and put them all here. Here is number one!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Crowd

Hustle and bustle, a city never sleeps. The streets are full of people, whether they are sober or drunk depends on the time, but one thing never changes. Riza Hawkeye always has one eye alert for danger, and the other set on him. She must protect his back, ensuring his rise to power. Riza stares into the crowds of people, ensuring that Roy's path is clear. Physically Riza points her gun at the enemy in a deadly way, mentally Riza ensures that the crowd only sees Roy's best, maintaining focus and preventing Roy and herself from blending into the crowd.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Yay, hows that?

Please review, I want to know what you all think


	2. Gunshot

Well I didn't get many reviews, but I am enjoying this so I'm going to keep going!

Here we go with chapter two

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Gunshot

Riza never misses, every bullet hits it's target. One shot is all it takes to defeat each enemy. All Roy has to do is watch as his Lieutenant protects him with her life. Now, one shot and the Homunculus merely laughs. Another, and suddenly the clip is empty, the enemy still standing. "He's dead," taunts Lust as Riza falls to her knees, tears rolling down her face. Her gun clatters to the ground, all because she wasn't strong enough. The tables have turned, and Roy rises to the challenge, finally able to prove that his Lieutenants faith is not wasted.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Perfect, it's hard to get what I want to say in 100 words, it is sometimes around 98 or 104 and I have to add and delete to get it at the right amount. I hope you liked this.

Please leave me a review, I have no idea if you like it or not unless you review.


	3. Awakening

I got 2 alerter adders! Yay, thanks you guys, it makes me feel special.

Thanks to flipomatic, who is very true to reading everything I write, whether it is good or not.

I hope you enjoy my 3rd 100 shot thingy

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Awakening

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant!" Roy scoops Riza into his arms, careful to not disturb her newest bullet hole. "Lieutenant, come back to me," Roy pleads. His prayer is heard and Riza's eyes flutter open. Roy lets out a sigh of relief, "Welcome back, I'll have you fixed up in no time." Riza shakes her head, "Worry about yourself sir, It's just a flesh wound. Let's get back to the fight," Riza goes to push herself out of Roy's arms, but freezes in pain. "Stay and rest," orders Roy. Riza consents, "Alright, but only as long as you're still here when I reawaken."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

I had to cut 11 words to make it fit into 100, I hope the story isn't lacking because of it.


	4. Gift

Yay for randomness, thanks to Ziryx for giving me the number which randomly picked this next theme. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I, baxter54132, in no way own Full Metal Alchemist, that would be too easy….

_Roy's thoughts_

**Hughes?**

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Gift

_Women are easy to shop for,_ Roy reasons as he walks down a random city street, _so why can't I find the perfect gift for Riza?_ Roy stops in front of a clothing store to gather his thoughts. **"It's because you're hopelessly in love," **a voice that sounds suspiciously like Hughes echoes inside his head. _That's not true! I just want to find the best gift. She doesn't have much family you know._ **"She has you ;)"** Roy eyes a miniskirt in the store window but decides against it. _That's why I have to make her birthday perfect. Wait, what?_

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

This one took longer than usual. The theme had me thrown for a little while, because I didn't want just a chunk of a story for the 100 words.

Please Review


	5. If Only You Would Turn Around

Here we go again, these are just so much fun to write!

Thanks to my reviewers

I like this theme a lot, I've only known it for a few seconds and I'm already pumped!

Disclaimer: I don't even want to go there…. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and if anyone actually thought I did I would be shocked.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: If you would only turn around…

"To entrust my back to you means that you can shoot me from behind at any time," Riza rolls over on her bed as she considers these words. She has completed her first week working under Roy Mustang, and is exhausted. It's hard to watch someone's back when all they do is get into trouble. She has already captured three criminals. Placing her pillow over her face, she groans softly. Why would she want to shoot Roy? He has faith in her, and never looks back. Sometimes she wishes he would turn around, so she'd know she hasn't been forgotten.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

This was originally 134 words, and I had to chop some parts to make it fit. Everyone go awwwww

I am doing the 100 Royai theme list, so if anyone has a certain theme that they want me to do, I am taking requests.

Thanks, and thanks ahead of time for reviewing ;)


	6. A Reason To Quarrel

Thanks to my fun and friendly reviewers, you make me happy :)

I know these get kind of cheesy, but they are fun!

Thanks to Flipomatic for picking today's theme.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: A Reason To Quarrel

Roy clicks the safety off on his gun and takes a step towards the Central Command Center. "If I get hurt in there, you make sure to get out safely," he says firmly, only his eyes giving away his nervousness. "No," says Riza coldly, "I'm a soldier sir, it is my job to stay and fight." She draws her favorite revolver and counts the bullets. "Damn-it Lieutenant," can't you just listen for once instead of arguing?" Riza smiles slightly at his child-like comment, "Someone has to watch your back sir, you won't win this argument." "Fine, we'll finish this later."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

109 before the cut-back. This one didn't really lose anything from the cut, just some character development.

Thanks again flip for telling me that this is in the manga.

Please review!


	7. Betrayal

Yay! More alert adder people, this makes me happy! Heehee I can't stop giggling about it.

This is going to be a hard theme for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, oh wait… this isn't bleach, well, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist either, so there!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Betrayal

"Wait for me sir," Riza cries out desperately as she sprints across the battlefield. "Only one can fit in the balloon m'am," a soldier blocks her path. "I'm his Lieutenant, he needs me to watch his back." The soldier just shakes his head. Roy ignores her cry and launches his balloon into the sky. Alex Armstrong walks up and looks at Riza sympathetically. "Are you alright?" Riza nods, "I'm fine sir, I'll go reinforce the main line." She walks away with her head held high, hiding the darkness that has settled upon her heart. She would never forget this moment.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

112 words before the cut, damn I hate it when I have to make it shorter. Well… it looks ok I guess

Review please


	8. Not There'

Thanks to Ziryx who explained this theme to me when I didn't understand what it meant…

Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all :)

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

_Riza thoughts_

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: 'Not There'

Riza reaches into her left holster to grab her .44 cal pistol, and frowns when she can't find the familiar tough butt of her pistol. _Where did it go?_ Riza sits down at her desk and checks the drawers. _Nothing… maybe it fell out on my way to work._ Riza excuses herself from the office and treks home, staring at the sidewalk the entire time. She returns empty handed, and notices a brightly colored box with a ribbon tied on top sitting on her desk. A piece of paper sitting on the box reads, "To replace the one you 'lost'."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Heehee this one was only 106 words before cutting, and that makes me happy. I'm getting better at judging the lengths I guess.

Even though it's pointless, I'm going to ask for your reviews anyway.


	9. Telephone

I'm happy with how these are turning out :) If I can go through them this quick, I'll be done in no time at all!

Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are the bomb.

Thanks to Ziryx for selecting this weeks theme.

Hey everyone, guess what! Flipomatic is doing the 100 royai theme challenge too, how fun is that? She is awesome, so go check her out!

Disclaimer: Roy is going to tell you all today

Roy: Do I have to?

Me: Yes! Now before I start to cry.

Roy: Fine…. Baxter54132 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. There… happy?

Me: Very!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Telephone

"Beep beep bloop." The booth's door shuts, providing shelter for the soaked Flame Alchemist. "Hello?" A female voice answers, sounding slightly groggy, like she had just awoken. No one in their right mind would be awake at 3:30, right? "Hey Lieutenant, you sound tired, are you getting enough sleep?" The voice laughs lightly, "Colonel, what are you doing out so late at night?" Roy pauses, unsure of what to say. "It's a long story…. Can you come pick me up?" Riza hears the slight desperation in his voice, and agrees immediately, silently thanking god for the invention of the telephone.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

118 words…. Dang it I don't like shortening things.

I'm 1 chapter away from being 1/10ths of the way done.


	10. Heiki weapon and Heiki fine

10% of the way there! I'm really happy with how things are going.

When I first saw this title I went, "Huh?" but I think I understand it now. Let me know if you thought the same thing when you saw it.

Gosh dang it, this theme is throwing me for a loop, how do I do this in 100 words? Not the way I originally wanted that's how...

Here's what I decided to do, whenever you see Heiki, it is up to you to decide whether it means fine or weapon, have fun!

Dislaimer: I…. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, there I said it, I've been trying to buy it off of the writer, but she says it's priceless! Sounds like a cheesy love that you would read in a fanfiction doesn't it?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Heiki (weapon) and Heiki (fine)

Riza reaches for her heiki as she opens her apartment door. Darkness greets her, and two bright eyes glow dangerously. She takes a step forward, and relaxes as Hayate pads into the light. She reaches out to pet Hayate, but freezes as the phone suddenly rings. Once again reaching for her heiki, Riza answers the phone warily. "Hello?" "Hey Hawkeye, I got drunk and bought some flowers, you want some?" Riza recognizes her Colonel immediately and puts on a stern voice, "No sir, I don't have any vases." She hesitates. "Is something wrong?" Roy asks, worried. "No sir, I'm heiki."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

126 words… the gods must hate me.

Please review everyone, it will make me happy.


	11. Cureless

Hey guys, I know it's been a few days, but I've been hard at work on my Bleach fic, Codename PUKAT. I really enjoy writing it, and am trying to update it ever week or so, so for a few days each week, you guys might be temporarily drabble less.

I haven't forgotten you though! Please enjoy this next 100 word shot.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Cureless

Riza's mind goes numb from shock, and one of her hands moves to cover a bullet wound on her shoulder. She runs over to the now collapsed Roy Mustang, and kneels beside his eerily still body. "Sir, get up! You... didn't finish your paperwork this morning," Riza says desperately, anything to snap Roy out of his stillness. A soldier walks over, "Um.. Ma'am, can you clear away please? We need to get him to the hospital right away." Riza barely hears the soldiers words, she examines her superiors wounds, slowly absorbing the fact that her commanding officer is dead, cureless.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Ooh… the ending was baaaad. I couldn't really think of a good way to phrase it, so I ended up taking the plain and simple route.

Would you all believe that this was 100 words on the dot? I didn't have to change a thing! So awesome, I must be getting better at judging what 100 words looks like.

Anyway, your reviews will be very appreciated :)


	12. Existence

Yay for reviewers, you all are awesome! Thanks guys, now unfortunately, another solemnish one. This is just in Riza's mind, during the Ishvalan Massacre.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Existence

I focus on a pale head, and pull the trigger. I don't flinch as the body crumples, and quickly find another target. I see a woman, and don't hesitate. Better to be killed by a bullet than to be inflamed from the inside. As I shoot, I clear my mind of all thoughts. After the day comes to a close, I settle down on a rock and think about the day, the killing. I don't notice Roy until he is right next to me. "Why?" he asks quietly, "Why do we get to live while they die?" I merely shrug.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

113 words before editing. I had to change a lot around from where it once was, so I'm sorry if you guys don't think it "flows" right.

Anyway, please review.


	13. Covered Eyes

Hmm, this theme is interesting, I'm going to attempt to take this is in a certain view, but with only 100 words, I make no promises.

Thanks to my reviewers and I'm sorry that I haven't been posting as much, I got Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, and well…. It's a really distracting game.

Time set for this chapter, some time while Roy was training with the Hawkeyes. This is right after Riza got her tattoo.

Naturally, Roy doesn't know about the tattoo, he thinks she fell down the stairs.

Disclaimer: I…. Don't… own… Fullmetal…. Alchemist. Period, end of story.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Covered Eyes  
Riza's eyes flicker open and the first thing they focus on is two dark ones staring straight into her soul. She smiles groggily at the boy in front of her, no completely aware of her surroundings. She blinks a few times, and her eyes suddenly widen. She jumps up, scooting as far away from the boy as she can. She bumps into the wall behind her, and hisses in pain. "Are you okay? You took a nasty fall down those stairs," he says. "I'm fine," she follows along with his story. This is something she never wants anyone to see.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

117 words, I thought I was getting better at judging length, turns out I was wrong.

Would you guys believe that I like this shot better after editing? I think it fits more… if that makes any sense.

Well, please review, it really does make my day.


	14. Welcome Home

When I read this theme, the first thing I thought of was the first anime movie. The whole, "You're back!" then taking off in a hot air balloon. I realized after a few seconds that I already did something on this, and I've got to think of something else, which is what I'm doing while I type this…. Hmmmmmm.

Oh Wait! I did something on the air balloon, but not something before that, 'the gears in mind rotate evily' Yosh!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, which means that Roy and Riza will never be a canon pairing :(

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: "Welcome Home"

"Havoc and Breda, go reinforce the front lines. Falman, go with Fuery and check the radios." Roy orders calmly as he slides his ignition gloves onto his hands. The men reply with a sharp, "yes sir," before scurrying off to do their jobs. The area clears all except for one soldier, who is looking at Roy expectantly. The soldier stands up and salutes the prior Colonel, all emotions hidden except for the happiness shining in her eyes. "Welcome home sir," she says. Roy nods in thanks and starts walking towards the fight. Riza follows Roy quickly, gun at the ready.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Actually got pretty close on this one, I was around 96, then 102, and finally 100. I'm pretty happy with this one, except for I didn't get to show much emotion, just a moment….

Please review

Please review

Please review

Look ^ I asked three times, now you have to do it!


	15. After the Rain

I'm really slowing down on my posting time for these chapters, thanks for all of your dedication.

Shout out to Ziryx, who should definitely review every single chapter -_^

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Fullmetal Alchemist, sorry to let you all down, please don't sue me.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: After the Rain

Roy ripped of his dripping gloves, taking shelter underneath a nearby overhang. Riza follows quickly, keeping her eyes on their surroundings, ensuring that no enemies are nearby. The rain hails down mercilessly, secluding the soldiers from the rest of their troops. Roy lays the gloves on a dry box, hoping that they would soon be usable. "I feel so useless in the rain," he groans quietly. "Sir," Riza says quietly as she reaches into her back pocket. "That's why you have me," she says as she hands him a pair of dry gloves. He accepts the gloves with a smile.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

102 words. I can't seem to land dead on, I got close, but it's still not perfect. Oh well….

Well, I have nothing new to say to you…

Please Review, you don't truly know how happy it makes me.


	16. In the Dead of the Night

Woot woot, how you all doing? I'm having a good week, and am excited to write more for all of you.

Disclaimer: Gr…. I don't like admitting that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but unfortunately, it is true.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: In the Dead of the Night

Nighttime has and always will be considered the lonliest time of the day. It is when people feel the most separated from others; they can't see anyone around them. Storms are 10 times as intimidating, which Riza discovers one night on an undercover mission in Ishval. Huddled in her tent, she listens to the rain and rolls into a tight ball. She shivers, and squeezes her eyes shut. She jumps when the zipper of her tent opens, and a drenched Roy enters. She smiles slightly as she realizes that even at night, she isn't alone. She will never be alone.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

96 words, I took a pretty quick approach to this one, I didn't want to get too into it and go way over, I think that's why it ended up under.


	17. Pain and Wounds

Woot woot, I am really enjoying writing.

I wrote two bleach one-shots for IchiRuki, and between 4 pm and midnight, I got 174 profile hits!

Hey everyone, I'm sure you remember me mentioning Flipomatic before, right? She is doing the 100 themes challenge just like me, so go check out her story! Do it!

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist :(

Enjoy!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Pain and Wounds

She feels the bullet graze her shoulder, but feels no physical pain. The only pain she feels is her heart clench tightly as Roy Mustang falls to the ground before her. She whips her pistol out and shoots the enemy in the foot, a young teen had jumped them from a nearby alleyway. Riza drops down next to Roy and examines the bullet wound in his shoulder. "How foolish of you sir," she scolds him, trying to cover up her concern. He shakes his head; "Are you ok?" he reaches up to touch her wounded arm. "Worry about yourself sir."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

98, I'm getting good at this :) by the end of all this I'll hit 100 each time and it won't require any editing at all. Hahahahahaha!

Anyway, please review, I love reviews, and they make me write more faster.


	18. God

Well… this one may be considered controversial. I don't want to offend people by talking about god…

This is from Roy's POV

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not, and never will be, owned by me.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: God

Alchemists have never believed in god, I have never believed in god. If such a being does exist, how can people like alchemists bend things to their will? How can people who are loved by everyone be killed in an instant? How does life continue to go on? Maybe I'm too stubborn to admit that such a being exists. No one wants to think that they have no control over their life. Now, as I watch my beautiful bride walk down the aisle with a gold cross-hidden underneath her gown, I think I may have been turned into a believer.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

FYI: He's marrying Riza

Well that wasn't a favorite of mine… please review! And yes ziryx, I'm asking you too.


	19. Liar

Yay for the weekend! I just finished up my last tag day shift ever and I am so happy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) You guys don't know how truly happy you make me.

To anyone who is like, "Wow lots of things make her happy," that's right! So ha!

Disclaimer: Not mine… you all know what I'm talking about, that thing that we all watch, Fullmetal Alchemist or something or another….

Warning: This one is kind of sad : /

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Liar

Roy slouches over, placing a bouquet of flowers in front of a small gray tombstone. He straightens, and looks to the sky as if it holds the answer. "I gave you an order," he whispers softly. "Your order was not to die, and you agreed to it. You agreed, even though when the time came, you disobeyed my order and saved my life, sacrificing your own. You lied Riza, you never cared about surviving at all, damnit…. I never should have brought you to that ceremony!" Roy kneels before Riza's grave, mourning the loss of his bodyguard, friend, and lover.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Wow, you're never going to believe this. It was 114, so I cut a chunk out and rewrote it, and it was 100 on the dot! Yay!

Now for my begging

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

Review :)

Thanks!


	20. Conversation

OMG guys, something big has happened that most of you had nothing to do with! My profile poll got 50 votes! Given, it is a poll for bleach, but it's a big accomplishment nonetheless.

Yay for being 1/5th (20%) through the 100 themes. I hope you are all enjoying them. I know they are only 100 words each, but hopefully I am capturing the theme in each one.

Also, 100 shots has 50 reviews! YAY

Disclaimer: ullmetalFay lchemistAay is otnay inemay. OrrySay.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Conversation

Her eyes met his, and his gaze softened slightly despite the situation. "Maybe you can use human-transmutation on the girl," the evil doctor muses as he watches their interaction. Roy narrows his eyes, focusing on Riza. She rolls her eyes upward, signaling that help is waiting. Roy sighs, adding a small nod to confirm that he understands the message. Riza shifts forward slightly, ensuring that she won't be caught up in the attack. She blinks and tightens her hand on her bleeding neck, telling Roy to start talking. "I… will never do human-transmutation," snarls Roy as he jumps into action.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

106 words. I like it when I'm close, now to get it down where it belongs…. There we go, all better.

I hope you enjoyed, and I once again will ask you to please review. When I get a review, it makes my whole day much better and happier.


	21. Home Cooking

Yay for awesomeness, you all rock my socks! Reviewers are my loves, and you guys make my day better with every review.

This themes is going to be a fun one to write, I'm excited :)

Disclaimer: I no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist no own me. : / What a bummer…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Home Cooking

Maes sits down on Roy's kitchen table and bores his eyes into said man's back. Roy sweat-drops as he continues to stir his stew, focusing only on his cooking. He stirs it three more times before turning off the heat. "Done!" he announces, ladling some into a bowl. He passes it to Maes, who takes a tentative taste. "Wow… this is… horrible!" Maes spits out the retched stew and grabs a glass to get water. "You know what you need Roy? A wife…" A knock sounds on the door, and it is opened to reveal Riza with perfectly cooked stew.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

107… : / I can do better, let's fix it up.

Yosh, I hope you all enjoy and review when your done!


	22. Wind

Instead of giving me a number for today's theme, Ziryx said, "I want to see your take on this theme" so here we go.

I'm taking on a more metaphorical approach then what Flipomatic did so…

Everyone say hi to my newest reviewer and alerter, mew fong, welcome and thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, and how many times I wish it were true, Fullmetal Alchemist will never be mind. I even tried tapping my feet together and saying, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home!" but nothing happened…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Wind

Roy places his hands flat on the podium and smiles at the crowd. "Hello, I'm Roy Mustang, your new Fuhrer. It is unfortunate that Fuhrer Grumman has passed, but he lived a long life and I am ready to take on the position. There are many things that need changing, like our relationship with the Ishvalans, poverty, and much more. The first matter of business is the fraternization law. It is officially abolished. From here on out, soldiers can date whomever they please." Riza smiles from her post as Roy talks. He is the wind that is bringing the change.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

111 words, I don't like it when they deviate more than 10…

I actually deleted this one down to 98 and readded to reach 100, interesting…

Please review


	23. If I Die

I'm just going to say right out of the gates, this one is going to be a little angsty.

We are soooo close to 3,000 hits! YAY! You guys are amazing and the sole reason that I am a writer, thanks for all the love :)

Flipomatic has done this theme as well, I hope you all are reading her series too, then you can come back and tell me who's was better -_^

Disclaimer: .com yet, this will not help me when it comes to owning Fullmetal Alchemist, because well, I don't…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: If I die

Riza's hand shakes slightly as she presses the muzzle of her pistol into Roy's head. "What would you do after I'm dead?" he asks, his voice wavering slightly. Riza scoffs at the question that seem so obvious in her mind. "I would remove myself from this world," she replies bitterly, "Eliminating this horrible flame alchemy once and for all." Roy tenses, and throws a fireball down a nearby hallway. "Can't have that now can we?" he drops his hand and turns to face Riza, a look of defeat showing on his face. He smiles weakly, and Riza sighs in relief.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

HAHAHA it's 100 words right off the bat!

I am like a ninja creeping through the night, ha ha haaaa!

Anyway, please review, especially in honor of me hitting 100 words right off the bat.


	24. Hair Clip

Hehe fun theme, I don't have to be angsty!

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing my chapters, we are now past 3,000 and this story is making its way to soon by my second most reviewed story! Once we pass 74, we will be there.

Just so you all know: In this clip, Roy has been picked up by Riza on the street, and he is drunk.

Disclaimer: You can ask Flipomatic, you can ask Ziryx, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Ask, I dare you to!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Hair Clip

Roy sits uncomfortably in the back seat of a car, boring his eyes into Riza's back. His focus is her hair. "Your hair looks nice," Roy slurs his words and reaches out with one hand, but Riza glances back, so he withdraws his hand, giggling like a school child. "Thank you sir, but please don't touch," she says impatiently, turning back to the road. Roy pouts in his seat and he notices something shiny in Riza's hair. He reaches out again, latching onto the shiny object. He removes is sloppily, and whispers in Riza's ear, "Now it looks even better."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

116, and here I thought I was improving….

All better, please leave me a review!


	25. Cold Hands

This is a weird one… I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do this one yet, which is why I am writing the author note first -_^

This is chapter 25, so now I'm officially 1/4th of the way there!

I am so excited for the MSU vs U of M game this afternoon. GO BLUE! Any state fans out there? If so… that's ok as long as you review!

Disclaimer: I am a U of M fan, but I don't own the college or the team. In the same way, I am a Fullmetal Alchemist fan, yet I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If we could own something by simply liking it, everyone would have a tiny share of the show, and we would argue about everything.

Wow! That was a long disclaimer….

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Cold Hands

Briggs, a frozen wasteland at the border of Amestris. Huddled in the nearby mountains is Riza Hawkeye, sniper rifle trained on her assignment. One shot and she could go home. Riza aims and squeezes the trigger, but nothing happens. Her gun has frozen solid. She discards it and draws a pistol, pulling off her gloves so she can properly manage the weapon. Before she can take a step forward, a hand is placed on her shoulder. She turns to look questioningly at Roy, and he has both hands towards her, one asking for the gun, the other holding her gloves.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo it's 127 words….. Why, I like it so much : / I'm gonna have to cut a bunch of the beginning out…

For anyone who doesn't understand… he wants her to keep her hands warm, and he's saying that he will go do the dangerous stuff like assassinating the enemy at close range.

Now please review and tell me, are you an MSU fan or a U of M fan?

This could be life or death!


	26. Implicit Rules

Thanks to my 4 consistent reviewers, you guys make my day :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Implicit Rules

"Implicit: unquestioning or unreserved; absolute:_ Obsolete."_Riza shuts the dictionary, as if that settles the matter. Roy's frown deepens as he processes the definition. "So… that's a no?" Riza sighs and sits down in the chair across from Roy. "Our relationship could jeopardize everything." Roy runs one hand through his hair anxiously. "I don't care about the rules Riza, surely you must know about that." Riza sighs, "Yes sir… you have made your disregard for rules very clear. I guess we will have to be a secret. Roy smiles childishly and leans over the table to kiss his new girlfriend.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

114, that's an improvement I guess..

What a jumpy, unfocused chapter, sorry you all have to go through this one, but I had a lot of trouble getting everything I wanted to say into these 100 words.

Please review, all you people who have added this to your alert list but never say hello, I would love to talk with you all.


	27. Proof

Hey guys, sorry that this is taking so long to get to you, I've been working on another bit of writing for a while, and am now going to get back to these cute 100 worders.

Thanks for your patience, and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, or anyone in Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Breda wouldn't fear dogs because dogs are the best!

This is set when Roy and Riza were kids. Let's just pretend that this actually happened.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Proof

Riza's back pressed against an old oak, and she craned her neck upward to meet her boyfriend's gentle kiss. "I've missed you," he admits after breaking the kiss. "You've only been away for two days," she laughs lightly, absorbing his scent and warmth. "Father sent you on that mission…. The house was so quiet." Her boyfriends smile shrinks into a grim line, "When do you want to tell your father about us? If he finds out on his own, there will be hell to pay." Riza merely winks, "He needs proof first." She cuts off any complaints with a kiss.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

95, hmm looks like I get to add in more, time for detail words :)

There we go, kind of a take where Roy and Riza got together back when they were teenagers and Roy was learning under Riza's dad.

It's a secret relationship….

Please review!


	28. Side of Face

Hahaha Flipomatic just did this one a little while ago…

I'm not exactly sure how to interpret this one, I'm going to have to sleep on it.

Roy only has two sides to his face, just like the rest of the planet… jeez

Well here goes nothing, if you can't tell, I'm not super enthusiastic about this.

Disclaimer: I will now bring in Naruto, the main character from the hit TV show "Naruto" to tell us about me and Fullmetal Alchemist.

Naruto: What do you want me to say again?

Me: Just read the script Naruto…

Naruto: Oh! Baxter54132 does not and never will own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

Me: Thanks Naruto

Naruto: People thought you owned me? That will never happen, believe it!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Side of Face

Roy cranes his head to the left, standing square in front of a large mirror. He examines the side carefully before rotating his head to the right. His eyes narrow into slits as he reaches for a nearby beer bottle. "Sir," Riza says cryptically from where she is resting on his bed, "No more alcohol, you've already had enough." Roy turns to look lazily back at his wife, "I have so many faces, I just want to forget them all for once, just for tonight." "Oh please, you don't need alcohol to be the real you." Roy nods, "Just you."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Can you say cheesy? Well… if you can't I can!

101 words before editing, I like it when I'm close, it will be a very short editing process today.

Now, please review, you make me soooo happy when you leave me a review.


	29. The Pounding Of A Heart

Angst or cheese? So many options with the theme, I just don't know which way to go… Hmmmmmmmmm I think I'm going to go angst, considering all of the cheese I loaded into the last chapter. I hope you enjoy my take on this theme.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and unless I get lucky on eBay one day, I never will.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: The Pounding of a Heart

**Thump**

As if in slow motion, Riza whips out her pistol, and focuses to squeeze off shots at the enemies hidden in the rioting crowd.

**Thump**

She spins to face Roy, pushing him to the ground.

She sees that he's clenching his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers.

**Thump Thu-mp**

Her heart skips a beat from worry as she kneels down, keeping one eye peeled for danger.

**Thump**

Roy glances up and flashes a cheesy grin.

**Thump thump thump**

Roy leans towards his lieutenant, and no words are needed, because he too, can hear the pounding of her heart.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

110 before the cut. That means you won't see 1/11th of what I just wrote… bummer.

Wow… this didn't really end up angsty did it? I had plans for angst, but 100 words is so difficult to get in a plot and then the reaction afterwards, so we never got to the angsty part, oh well!

Please review guys, this isn't my typical story and I really want to know what you all thought of it.


	30. Hair

CHAPTER 30 WOOT! I'm almost 1/3rd through! That's so crazy, it feels like I just started.

So guys, I am owning Flipomatic in chapter numbers. With this post, I will be 2x above her number of chapters. Mine are short, but consistent!

This theme reminds me of hair clip, but I'm going to try and take it differently.

The first thing I thought of when I saw this was a moment in Naruto when Sakura cut off her hair.

Disclaimer: Sob! Sob! Sob! What? You don't care if I'm sad about not owning Fullmetal Alchemist? How rude!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Hair

The first thing he notices is the fact that her hair is soaked in blood. "What happened?" he asks worriedly. Riza shakes her head, smiling at Roy's concern. "Don't worry, it's not my blood." She explains. She wraps her hair between her hands and squeezes it tightly, letting the blood drip out, somewhat easing Roy's concern. "How did this happen anyway?" he asks. Riza sighs, "Someone… fell on me out of a building, it wasn't pleasant." Roy crosses to where Riza is standing to examine her hair in greater detail, "Ok… jump out of the way next time." "Yes sir."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

101 words. I have realized that if I check the length every 20 words or so, it helps me to not go over.

I know I ask for reviews every chapter, because I really do want some. PLEASE!


	31. Dog

So I was sitting in AP statistics with Flipomatic, and I was like "I don't have a theme…." And she was like, "You can do the same one as me! Dog!" so here we are.

This is my more light hearted take on the matter, enjoy

Disclaimer: I am currently typing as fast as I physically can so all I have to say is that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Dog

Roy stares across the table at his girlfriend nervously, one hand underneath the table stroking her dog. "Dinner was really good Riza," he says, telling himself to suck it up. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, but they are surprisingly empty. He looks around worriedly, and soon finds what he's looking for nestled in the jaws of everyone's favorite puppy. He clicks his tongue lightly and motions for the dog to give him the box. Hayate blinks once before bolting to his master's side. "What's this?" Riza pull the box from Hayate's mouth. Roy sighs, no backing out now.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

If you write a story down on looseleaf before typing it up, it makes hitting 100 words much easier because you are more likely to monitor it as you go.

I hope you liked it, please review :)


	32. Words That Fade Away Into Chaos

I'm not exactly sure what to think when I read this theme. Flipomatic said maybe something about war, but that doesn't really relate to pairing up Roy and Riza, hmm.

Have any of you read/watched Kekkaishi? I just wrote my first fic for that series, just a cute little one-shot.

Oh, big news in the shizzle. This story has 99 REVIEWS. Do you realize we are only 1 away from 100? This makes me so happy! - look at all them exclamation points!

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it! Do you really need me to put something here, or will you all sue me? You'll sue me! Fine… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It makes me sad to have to admit that.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Words that fade away into chaos

The battlefield is a harsh place. It is the place for killing, not conversations. Yet, our favorite protagonists are now crouched behind a building, sheltering from enemy fire. "We have to retreat," Riza says calmly to her commanding officer Roy. Roy nods but holds up one hand in hesitation. "Hawkeye, if something should happen to me in this upcoming battle, I want you to know that…." Roy is stopped by Riza's hand as she places it against his mouth to make him stop. "Save it for later sir." Then all that can be heard is the chaos of the battlefield.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

105, well this kind of just came out in about 30 seconds. I was on a roll!

I hope you liked this, it's definitely not my favorite theme to work with.

Yosh! Let's get that 100th review eh?


	33. Grave

YOSH! I'm 1/3rd of the way through 100 shots, and, WE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!

Sorry about the exclamation points getting deleted in the last chapter, I'm not sure what happened: /

So moving into a theme that Flipomatic gave me, we were sitting at a table and I was like, I need a theme… so I got grave!

Happy Halloween everybody!

Disclaimer: I may dress up as Riza Hawkeye, but I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Grave

Roy's eyes remain bored into the tombstone before him. "Maes Hughes, promoted two ranks for honorable death," Roy pulls his hat down over his eyes, willing this grave to be a joke. "Sir," a voice comes from behind Roy. "Hawkeye," Roy tilts his head towards the sky. "It's raining." Riza looks over at her commanding officer, confusion etched on her face. "No it isn't sir." Roy hides his face, but Riza can see his tears flowing freely. "Yes it is." Riza nods, "You're right sir." Riza waits patiently by Roy's side, silently reminding him that she will always be there.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

So I handwrote this first, but I think it was around 111 words before I edited things, there are a lot of erased spaces in the piece.

Please review, in honor of being 1/3rd of the way there!


	34. Premonition

I do not enjoy school, I do however, enjoy field trips! I'm in the marching band, and we got to go to the middle schools to play today, it was a lot of fun.

This theme kind of reminded me of things that people might have happen to them on Halloween, which was the night when I got this theme.

Disclaimer: Wooohooooooohhhh, I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I probably never will. Wait, I never will, cut the probably.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Premonition

A gunshot rings, and Riza leaps out of bed, pistol aimed at the door. Her room is empty, so she races into the hallway. She hustles to the room next door, her thoughts on the its inhabitant. In her mind, she knows. She knows that he is going to be behind the door, a bullet through his head. Riza opens the door, and is met with a raised hand, ready to snap. "Roy," she gasps, relieved that he is unharmed, "I thought that…" Roy shakes his head, "you can't be right every time, the gun went off 3 doors down."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

120 words, I liked writing this one, it's fun to make Riza wrong, hehe

Please review!


	35. Scars

Well, three days after getting this theme, and I'm finally getting around to writing it. Sorry for not writing sooner, I've been completely entranced in One Piece, as I'm not only 200 episodes away from catching up.

Please enjoy, there are many many ways to take on this theme, and now you get to see the short, 100 word way of doing it.

Disclaimer: Like scars, the fact that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist will never ever go away. Just accept the fact and don't sue me!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Scars

Riza runs her hands down Roy's back, trailing her fingers along his spine. Her right hand goes up to his right shoulder and follows a long wound all the way down to the bottom left of his lower back. "This is going to scar," she comments as she notes the deepness of the cut. Roy nods, "What else is new? It's a good thing you got there when you did or I would have been sliced completely in half." Riza scoffs, "If I had gotten there sooner, this could have been prevented. Roy shakes his head no, "You were perfect."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Damn Goldenhero…. He picked an enlisted over me for the second in command spot, and well, it stings. It's like, "WTF are you thinking you dumb-a**?" That's my mental anger.

Anyway, please review, they make me happy happy happy!


	36. Storelined Streets

It feels like I have done this theme before…. Just with a different theme title, meh.

I'll try and give it a new perspective, but if it seems like some of my older ones, I am sorry.

I just wrote this super long One Piece one shot, it was almost 5000 words and it made me happy. If you like One Piece, go read it!

Disclaimer: I own what I pay for with my own money, which I get from my job. Unless I buy stuff while I am asleep, I do not believe I have purchased One Piece, let me check my credit card history, nope! No One Piece, sorry folks. Woah, I was so distracted by One Piece, I almost forgot that this is for Fullmetal Alchemist, that isn't on the credit card history either, I don't own either of them.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Store-lined Streets

"Gah!" Roy dashes down the street, looking for some sign of recognition. For the past hour he had been traveling these roads, simply unable to find his way back to the hotel. All of the streets look identical, full of stores; it's just one big jumble of a mess. Roy glances up at a street sign as he runs, and thumps into someone else, making them topple. "Colonel?" the voice comes out from under Roy's fallen body, muffled by his weight. Riza is the one who stopped his running, it is her job to point him in the right direction.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

112 before cut, I didn't really get to put as much Royai into this one as I would have liked too, oh well.

Well please review; let me know if you disliked this one just as much as I do :)


	37. Until That Day

Well when I wrote this on paper, I didn't check to make sure I was doing the right theme, so I ended up doing, "On that day," meaning that I am going to have to do this all over from scratch. Oh boy…

I hope you are all having as much fun with this as I am, we are almost halfway there, 'breaks out in living on a prayer by bonjovi'

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist = not mine. That's equivalent exchange at it's finest.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Until That Day

"When I am Fuhrer, all female officers will be required to wear, tiny mini-skirts!" Roy goes down on one knee, striking a funny pose. Havoc's cigarette drops out of his mouth and he drops down next to Roy, "I'll follow you forever sir!" Riza sighs and walks past. "That's a long way away sir," she can't help but add. Roy nods, "I know, well since you are in my office, I'll start with you!" Riza shakes her head while Havoc nods his enthusiastically. "Not happening sir." Riza walks off, probably to do actual work. "Well it was worth a try."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Meh 101 words, I don't like having to rewrite things because I messed it up.

Please review!


	38. Reaching VoiceUnreachable With A Voice

Well, when I looked at this theme I thought, 'wtf?' We shall hopefully get something good out of something so very confusing. Wish me luck!

Thanks to all of my consistent reviewers, you guys really make me happy every single day when I get to read your amazing reviews!

Dislcaimer: FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) will never ever ever ever be mine. We now are going to have a moment of silence to honor this sadness that exists in the world.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Reaching Voice and Unreachable With A Voice

"Mustang, Roy Mustang!" Riza kneels down next to Roy's unmoving body, her gun clacking to the hard tiles under her feet. She shakes his body back and forth, her own body trembling in fear. "You have to wake up sir," she says weakly, feeling the strength drain out of her arms. She places Roy's body flat on the ground and checks for consistent breathing and a pulse, thankful to find both of them going strongly. She leans back, and Roy's eyes flicker open, not normal. for someone who was just out cold. "I heard your voice." Is all he says.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

103, not bad, not bad at all.

Well, I know you have heard this before, but please review, they really do make me happy.


	39. Sigh

This theme makes me laugh, I can tell right away that I am going to have fun with this!

Thanks to all of my readers, we have cleared 7000 hits! That is huge, I can't be any more proud than I am now!

Disclaimer: 7000 hits later and I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It is a big shame really, if Fullmetal Alchemist were up for sale, would you all lend me money so I could buy it?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Sigh

"Your turn," Havoc says as he shoves the paperwork into Fuery's arms. Fuery takes the papers nervously, "Um, alright… Havoc pulls open the door, and shoves Fuery inside, "Get in and get out quickly and you will be fine." Fuery reluctantly enters the shared office of Roy and Riza. He gets his paperwork signed, and exits quickly. "You couldn't cut the sexual tension in that room with a sharp knife," he huffs, breathing heavily. Havoc sighs, "We just have to live with it until they finally hook up, which means you will plenty busy till then. The whole office sighs.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

So I was typing along, and I check the word length, and it says 107, and I'm no where near done, so I'm like, "NANI?" and I immediately erase the back sentences and rewrite the end. Now it is 106…

Yosh! Review people, review.


	40. Dependency

I just realized that this is at chapter 40, I never ever thought that I would make it even close to this far. I thought, 'I'm probably going to give up on this somewhere around 20..' but here we are! This story would be nothing without it's readers and reviewers, so thank you all.

This theme should be a pretty obvious one; I'll give it my best shot!

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized by now that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, then you probably never will, no offense intended of course.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Dependency

When two people depend on each other, it means that they trust the other person to succeed. This is necessary in every marriage, and also in every team on the battlefield. Roy and Riza, well they need it for both. During the week, fighting whatever crime roams loose in the city, ensuring each other's safety and protecting each other's backs in danger. On the weekends, they are like any other couple, they argue about silly things, go on dates, and have fun because they know that when the time comes, they can depend on each other until the very end.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

97 words, I need to add some :) good thing!

Perfect, I hope you enjoyed my take on dependency.

Please review!


	41. The You Reflected In The Looking Glass

I feel like this theme could be exactly like some other themes. Whey do some of them sound so similar?

Flipomatic has Rock Bleach Musical on her computer right now and it is so distracting, but so good! Ichigo is such a good singer, and IchiRuki is very prominent.

That was completely random… enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. This makes me sad…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: The You Reflected In The Looking Glass (Roy looking in)

Riza sits solemnly at a table, and Havoc motions for silence. "We will now begin reading the will of Roy Mustang," he reads. "Dear friends and family, I have made many mistakes in my life, and would like to confess. First, my beloved Riza, I have truly made a mistake, I have left you alone in this world. I have done nothing but mess up your life ever since we met, and your life would have been better off without me…" Havoc hesitates, noticing that tears are streaming down Riza's face. "Roy, such an idiot," she mutters under her breath.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

116 words before the cut.

I definitely took a different than normal take on this, I hope you all liked it.

Please let me know in a review, I like hearing feedback when I take on something different like this.


	42. Coat

Hmm, why do these themes all seem so similar? Don't know? Me neither….

Thanks for the love everyone, we are well on our way to clearing 150 reviews, _sings dramatically_

Disclaimer: I will now bring in the amazing Ichigo from bleach to do the disclaimer.

Ichigo: What show is this again?

Baxter54132: Fullmetal Alchemist…

Ichigo: What do you want me to say? This is so stupid, there are more important things I could be doing right now damn-it.

Baxter54132: Take it easy Ichi… just say that I don't own FMA.

Ichigo: Fine, Baxter54132 does not, and never will own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Baxter54132: thank you :D Was that so difficult?

Ichigo: Yes…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Coat

"I am entrusting you with this coat, make sure to keep it safe," Mr. Hawkeye passes the coat to his 10 year old daughter, her eyes wide as she looks over the coat that is placed in her hands. "It was your mothers, and she wanted you to have it." Riza nods and hugs the coat tightly. "Never forget what matters to you Riza," says Hawkeye seriously. Roy gets up from the corner to have a look. Riza shifts away from Roy, not realizing that she would one-day value the boy before her more than the coat in her hands.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

118 words before the cut.

I fought with this theme a lot; I didn't want it to be like anything I've already written.

Alright, now that that struggle is over, please review!


	43. Things One Cannot Understand

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! What a great time of the year where I don't have to go to school, YAY!

For all you workers who only get one day off, I salute you and all your hard work.

Disclaimer: As you have seen 42 times now, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and guess what, I never will, sorry to let you all down.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Things One Cannot Understand

Roy sits silently outside the operating room at the hospital, his head between his hands. The light on the operating door is lit, and Roy's thoughts are on the person inside. "Why?" he says to himself. "Why would you take that bullet for me Riza? I don't understand… your life is more important than mine, and it always will be." The operating light flicks off, and Roy jumps off of the bench he was sitting on. A nurse comes out, looking tired, but pleased. "She is conscious, would you like to visit?" Roy nods eagerly and follows the nurse inside.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

111 words. This could have been avoided, I checked the word count when it was at 103, but I just kept going, silly me…

You all know the drill, please review, we are only 2 chapters away from clearing 150 reviews!


	44. Tommorrow, too

I'm here live, from Chicago, with another one of these amazing chapters.

I can feel it! We are going to clear 150 reviews! Since Ziryx didn't do what I asked him to (:P) we will have to wait for the cannons for a little longer.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no owny Fullmetal Alchemesty, at ally, noey every no.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Tomorrow, too

Riza's day: Get up, eat breakfast, go to work, work, eat lunch, work, eat dinner, work overtime, go home, feed Hayate, sleep. Very monotonous by any standard, and one would think that someone might get tired of doing the same thing every day. This is not true for Riza. This is how she would describe her day, "Wake up, eat, work with Roy to start paperwork, eat lunch with Roy, continue paperwork with Roy, dinner, finish paperwork with Roy, walk home with Roy, feed Hayate, bed. Riza will continue to do the same things, as long as they involve Roy.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

104 before cut; dang it is getting to be pretty early in the morning. It is almost 1 am back home.

Please review, let's clear 150!


	45. Repentance, Confession

Guys

Guys

Guys

WE CLEARED 150 REVIEWS! I will now launch confetti cannons in your faces!

I would like to thank the academy, and my parents, and of course, my dogs, and all of you! Thank you to my reviewers, who truly brighten up my day.

I hope you enjoy this probably pretty sappy chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of weird ways to say that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It's getting kind of sad.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Repentance/Confession

"I am a perfect driver," Riza states as she turns a corner. Roy crosses his arms, thinking deeply. A little light bulb clicks over his head. "I got it!" he says suddenly. Riza glances over, keeping the car perfectly inline. "What?" she asks suspiciously. Roy chuckles, "I bet that I could make you screw up with just three words. I wouldn't even need to touch you." "What's the wager?" Roy smirks, "Loser has to clean the other person's apartment, in a miniskirt. "Deal." Roy smiles confidently, "I love you." Riza's eyes widen, and she immediately crashes into a stop sign.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

I didn't want to go sappy; I just wanted to do a happy one!

114 before cut. I liked doing this one, it was fun!

Please review :) I'm super excited to almost be halfway through this thing.


	46. Feigning Sleep

So Flipomatic and I had one interesting car ride talking about this theme. Let's just say we laughed, a lot.

I hope you like what we thought up!

Disclaimer: Neither myself or Flipomatic own Fullmetal Alchemist, maybe we will save up and buy it together one day, or maybe not…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Feigning Sleep

A small knock echoes off the door, and Riza opens it to reveal a disgruntled pair of Elric brothers. Riza steps back and Ed enters the room. Riza puts one finger up to her mouth and points over to Roy's desk, where he appears to be sleeping peacefully. "Oi, wake up you bastard." Ed says angrily. Roy sleeps on and Riza holds back a chuckle. A light bulb suddenly appears over Ed's head. He sings, "Mustang and Hawkeye sitting in a tree, K…." Ed freezes as a hand appears in front of him, ready to snap. "Not another word Elric."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

115 before cut, but I'm going to take something completely out. You won't know it, but Al did have a role in this story at first…

Now there is no more Al, oh well.

Please review!


	47. Special Seat

Yawn, I'm tired…. I need to get more sleep. This theme is a little weird, I don't really know if Roy and Riza would ever actually interact with a special seat.

Sorry that this is so late, I got into Ouran High School Host Club, and had to watch the whole season through. The majority of this author note was written days ago…

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: As we approach our 50th chapter, halfway point, I will say for the 47th time that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Special seat

"No," Roy says plainly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Riza sighs, "Roy, that chair does not fit anywhere in this house." Roy plops down in said chair, "This was the first chair I ever bought on my own." Riza shakes her head, "Well you aren't on your own anymore are you?" Roy thinks for a moment, and then motions to Riza, "Come sit with me." Riza reluctantly complies and settles down onto Roy's lap. "It is comfortable," she admits grudgingly. Roy nods happily, "Now it's our chair, not just mine." "It still doesn't match anywhere in the house…"

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

99 words, Oh my! That's awesome! I get to add a word :)

Well I hope you enjoyed it, I will be much quicker getting the next one out.


	48. Underwater No Futari

It took me quite a bit of time to realize that this theme actually means two people underwater… I was so puzzled, because when I typed futari into google translator it said that the English translation was still futari. I ended up looking through other people's 100 themes stories to see examples. I am writing my own original, I just needed to figure out the theme.

Thanks to my loving reviewers, if you haven't been reviewing, I encourage you to! The more reviews I get, the more eager I am to post the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Only two more chapters until we are halfway through this thing. Like always, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't even own my cute little dogs, they belong to my parents.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Underwater no Futari

Riza adjusts her prototype swim mask, making the airflow easier to her lungs. She stares at Roy who is also adjusting his mask. He glances over at her and catches her worried expression. He flashes a thumb up with his free hand, but keeps fidgeting. Riza motions for them to return to the surface, but Roy shakes his head no. Riza swims over to Roy and slides his mask into its proper place. Roy gives her a look that says 'Where would I be without you?' Riza gives a look back that says, 'At the bottom of the ocean sir.'

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Hehehe I liked writing this one, unfortunately I got a little too excited and it is 128 words long. Oops…

There we go, like I said at the beginning, please review!


	49. Shackles

I remember when Flipomatic had this theme; I always thought she could have made this one longer. Oh well… lol

I am going to try and do this one without actually using the word shackles, just imagine it fitting the scenario.

So, we have almost cleared 10000 hits! Thanks everyone, you guys are awesome, and this story would not exist without readers. Now you all just have to review…

Disclaimer: I think I'll have Flipomatic help me out with this dear disclaimer.

Flip: What do you want me to say?  
Me: Come on! We went over this beforehand, are you causing trouble on purpose?

Flip: Maybe, hehe…

Me: Just say the line.

Flip: Fine, Baxter54132 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Me: Good Flip!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Shackles

"I will follow you, even to hell." Riza states firmly. Roy nods and stares into the eyes of his newest subordinate, his newest comrade, and his newest friend. "We won't be going to hell," he says firmly. Riza stands tall, not moving an inch as she responds, "I hope that is true sir." Roy leans back in his chair, "Relax lieutenant, at least if we do go to hell, we won't be lonely." Riza drops her hand from the salute, "That is a bad joke sir." Roy sighs, "Unfortunately, I wasn't joking." "Oh, well I have no intentions of letting you go to hell." Roy nods, "That's what I like to hear."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

I know what you are all thinking, "What the F does this have to do with shackles?"

Well… if you think about it, they are stuck together, and the point of them not being lonely in hell is they will have each other.

I know that it is cheesy, but behind closed doors, such a conversation is totally possible!

Anyway, please review :)


	50. Quirks

CHAPTER 50! This is when I bust out in Bonjovi's "Living on a Prayer."

We are halfway there, and I don't plan on slowing down.

Once again, I would like to thank all of you awesome people out there who continue to support this story, it really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Wooaaah, we're halfway theerree, Woah! Living on a prayer! Ok, now that I am done singing. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I also don't own Bonjovi's "Living on a Prayer."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Quirks

The think that Havoc likes most about his commanding officers is their way to communicate without alerting the rest of the world. From undercover missions that require immediate action all the way to complaining about Edward Elric even as he stands in front of them voicing his own complaints. A separate form of communication was created before Havoc's eyes, through subtle hand motions and eye contact. Who knows, maybe one day the whole family (team) will match up with Roy and Riza's way of communicating. Then one day, all of their little brats (I mean kids) will do the same.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

114 before cut. I just take out one sentence, and add in three words.

WOOT! Half way there! Please review!


	51. Kiss

Heehee, past halfway through, and I am super excited.

One thing that doesn't excite me though, is my loss of one of my reviewers, I wonder where you have gone, my lovely reviewer who's name I shall not include in this author note.

I'm a little wary about doing this one, kissing can only lead to cheesiness.

Disclaimer: To all of my amazing readers, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. The holiday's are here, and I would love it for the holidays. Please?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Kiss

Inches apart. Eyes locked in fierce contact. The gap remains, neither side willing to make a move. Both of their hearts beat loud and fast from the tension, and a clock's ticking echoes in the background. All is silent except for the ticking of the clock. Tick, tick, tick. The ticks to the hour, and a bell chimes. The moment is over. Riza takes a step back from Roy, still not yet able to straighten out her emotions. Roy looks down at his feet, his face flushing. They aren't quite at that step yet, but one day, they will be.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

108 before cut.

I'm going to admit… this is a little weird isn't it?

Let me know what you think ya'll!


	52. Death

How sad! No one likes to die, and I don't want to kill them. I'm going to put this off for as long as possible. It is Sunday, lets see how far I make it into the week before I post this.

It is now Monday… I'm horrible at stalling.

Disclaimer: I could sing into my hairbrush day in and day out, but it would not help me own Fullmetal Alchemist. I got cute pencil sharpeners from borders, but they aren't helping either…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Death

Gracia stops in front of her husband's grave, a fresh bouquet of flowers in her hands. She pulls two out of the bouquet before setting them onto the grave. She turns to her left and kneels to place one flower on the neighboring grave. It reads, "Roy Mustang." Gracia keeps walking and places her final flower, on a grave that reads, "Riza Hawkeye." The two had fought valiantly, but were ultimately outmatched by an angry bout of Ishvalan citizens. Gracia sighs to herself, at least they died together. Neither of them had gone on living after one had already passed.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

103 before cut. So this was a mix of Royaii and Maes x Gracia. I couldn't help myself. They are so cute!

Please review!


	53. Happiness?

Everyone, I'm super happy. I recently posted a pokemon one-shot, and it put me over 150,000 words total on the fanfiction site. On top of that, I am only 3 stories away from having 50, which is a big thing for me. I guess I'm a geek, lol.

Anyway, sorry for the sadness last chapter, I don't want to make people sad.

Disclaimer: Axter54132-bay oesn't-day nw-oay ullmetal-fay lchemist-Aay. Eriod-pay, nd-eay of tory-say.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Happiness?

"The Ishvalan civil war has come to a close. All of the troops…" Riza slaps the off button on the radio, and the tent falls into silence. "We won," she says bitterly to the other person in the tent. He nods, and examines the gloves on his hands, "At what cost?" Roy rips off his gloves throwing them across the room, "We can never live happily, not with this hanging over our heads." Riza bores her gaze into Roy, "You think so sir?" Roy's gaze hardens, "We will have to fix what we have done, I will become the Fuhrer."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

108 before cut. Aww, why is everything so much longer than it should be.

This one is, not my favorite by any means, please leave me a review!


	54. O ChildSama

Um… I don't know what to do for this theme, so I will now sit in silence and think about it; well actually I'm listening to Katy Perry's fireworks, so it isn't exactly silence, but who cares about the details!

I guess I'll do the disclaimer while I think…

Naruto: I want to help!

Me: You always want to help Naruto, and you always break things!

Naruto: It is not my fault that the vase decided to jump off of the cabinet, or that your fish decided to get eaten by the cat that I brought by one day, or those salt and pepper shakers that went missing, I don't know!

Me: Just do the disclaimer, don't forget to include yourself in it.

Naruto: Ok! Baxter54132 doesn't own me!… or Fullmetal Alchemist! Believe it!

Me: Long enough disclaimer for you all?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: O child-sama (Somewhat playful tone of words here)

Life as Fuhrer is very stressful, there are things to do, worlds to save. But Roy has a secret; namely a trustworthy left hand woman. If he ever has a question, she usually has the answer. If something happens where she doesn't know the answer, all Roy has to do is rub her swollen belly, asking his unborn child the same question, which usually sounds like this, "O child-sama, do you know how to solve the hunger crisis in Ishval?" The baby then kicks, and Roy stands, pretending to be much wiser, before kissing his wife and returning to work.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

I am very glad that this idea came to me, or we could have been sitting for a long while, 121 over, but I will fix it.

Please review!


	55. Shirt

Yay for break, oh no for RC. I am posting now, because over the next week, I am going to be super busy, and probably won't log on very often.

Disclaimer: No Naruto this time, just me, here to say that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Shirt

"I like that shirt on you," comments Roy as Riza stares into the full-length mirror. She turns around, peering over her shoulder. She winces slightly when she sees how much of her scarred back is exposed. "I can't get this one," she states firmly, even though in her head she does kind of like it. Roy shrugs, "All right, it is up to you." Riza goes back into the changing room, leaving the shirt behind. Come Christmas morning, Riza is very surprised when she opens up her gift from Roy. "You can wear it around the house," Roy says excitedly.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

109 before cut. I wasn't really feeling this one, sorry I'm just super stressed and distracted. Break is supposed to be a restful time… but it isn't. meh…

Please drop by and leave a review!


	56. Letter

I just finished some of the best days of my life! Known as regional convention, with my loving chapter N'sheekot BBG, we had a blast! Now I am very tired, but I want to write for you all.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I may be a kick ass Hermione understudy for AVPM, but I certainly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Letter

"It is from Gracia!" Maes Hughes shouts enthusiastically. He promptly opens the letter and starts reading it out loud. Roy puts one hand up to stop Maes's talking when he hears someone approaching them from behind. It is a female sniper, and she pulls off her hood, staring up at the two men. Roy's eyes narrow when he recognizes her as Riza Hawkeye, the one person who he did not want to see. Maes lowers his letter and glances from Roy to Riza and back again, smiling to himself as he sees love bloom in the desolate land of Ishval.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

113 before the cut. The letter just introduces this one really, it is more about Riza seeing Roy.

Well, after this long pause of posting, please review!


	57. Fingertips

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, it feels good to be back into the swing of this story.

Disclaimer: I may love Royai, Edwin, and AlMay, but I do not own any of them, nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, all three would be cannon!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Fingertips

Roy holds his hand up, eyes narrowed into angry slits. He is only one snap away from annihilating Envy. All he needs to do is rub his fingertips together, and Maes will be avenged. Riza holds her gun to Roy's head, one shot away from ending Roy's existence. All she needs to do is move one fingertip back across the trigger, but she doesn't. Riza doesn't flinch as Roy is forced off of Envy. Envy flies into Ed's hands, where he is trapped. "Put your gun down Lieutenant," Roy growls dangerously. Riza stands firm, "I can't obey that order sir."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

104 before the cut.

This is just a cute little scene with Royai, and the point is all focused on how their fingertips could affect the situation.


	58. All Night Vigil, Sleepless Night

I am so sorry that this update was very far away from the last one. I got into Shaman King, and watched all 64 episodes in about 4 days. Hehe…

Thanks for the reviews, enjoy, I really think this one is going to be good.

Disclaimer: Oh Please…. (I saw someone else use this disclaimer, and they say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery)

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: All Night Vigil/Sleepless Night

"_He has fallen into a deep coma. I am not sure when he will awaken, if he awakens at all."_ These words echo in Riza's head. She glances down at the bed in front of her, where Roy Mustang lays in a coma. She shifts her gaze to the digital clock nearby. 3:20 am. Riza leans back in her chair, and closes her eyes for a moment, before jerking them back open. No rest for the weary, she tells herself, she has to stay awake, and on guard. Someone has to watch his back when he can't do it himself.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

110 before cut.

The point of this is that Riza is staying up all night because Roy fell into a coma. Cute huh?

Review please!


	59. Ultimate Weapon

When I see this, I think of One Piece. Water Seven to be specific, it just reminds me of the almighty weapon Pluton. I know that is a little random, lol.

Thanks for all the support, I have every intention of making my way through all 100 themes, and with all of your support, I won't ever give up.

Disclaimer: I saw tangled today, and even seeing that inspiring movie didn't make it so I own Fullmetal Alchemist. It was a good movie, highly recommended!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Ultimate Weapon

If asked, Roy would say that his ultimate weapon is the gloves that he wears to create fire. He merely snaps his fingers, annihilating the enemy. Roy's one weakness is rain. If one drop gets onto Roy's gloves, he is useless. You see, Roy is wrong about what his ultimate weapon is, because once the rain stops, someone steps out of the shadows to supply him with a new pair of gloves. That's right, Riza Hawkeye, the female officer who is always watching her superior's back, always has a spare pair of gloves for her superiour. The true ultimate weapon.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

106 before cut. I'm going to admit, I like this one a lot, I really felt it. I can't say that about all of them.

This took a long time to edit, I cut out and added, cut and added some more, finally finished.

Please review!


	60. Someone I Want To Protect

I know the perfect scene for this chapter! It makes me happy.

Thanks for all the support everyone, this 60th chapter means that we are officially 3/5th of the way to the finish, and that is amazing.

Disclaimer: I went on to Craig's list the other day and searched for the rights for Fullmetal Alchemist. I am sad to report that Fullmetal Alchemist is not for sale.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Someone I Want To Protect

"Would you like some coffee?" A young girl extends the tray resting in her arms out to the stranger sitting on her couch. The stranger nods and accepts the coffee pleasantly. "So you are Winry?" she asks curiously. The girl nods, "That's me, so you are in the army?" Riza nods and takes a sip of her coffee. Winry sits down next to Riza. Her eyes wide and gazing up at Riza curiously. Riza glances down and makes eyes contact with the girl. "Why?" Riza sets her cup onto the table gently, "There is someone that I want to protect."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

96 before cut. YES! No deleting :)

Doesn't this fit so awesomely?

Give me your reviews please.


	61. Mischief

Hi everyone, so my brain is kind of mushy today, it's what happens when I only have a half day of school…

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and I do apologize if it was not up to par.

In fact, I'm writing this author note Friday night, but to be perfectly honest, I would not be surprised if this chapter doesn't get up until Saturday.

Enjoy the chapter, and please, go easy on my poor mushy brain.

Disclaimer: Even though my brain is mush, I still can muster up enough brainpower to inform you all that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Mischief

Roy balances the water filled bucket on the ledge carefully before taking a step back. Roy had arrived early so he could play a prank on Havoc. Roy sits down at his desk to wait things out. Just as he settles into the chair, he hears footsteps outside the door. Three, two, one… the door swings open and water falls. Roy starts laughing, but freezes, as the person in the doorway isn't Havoc, but a certain blond lieutenant. "I can explain," Roy jumps up out of his chair. "Not a word Mustang," hisses Riza as she pulls out her pistol.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

155 words before cut. Oh no! It's more than 1.5 too long.

Now it's so short : /

This one doesn't have much pairing, but I get the feeling that if I continued from this one, that Roy might get killed by Riza, lol.

Well please review, let me know if you felt like this one was more original than the last one.


	62. Match

New anime and manga are so distracting! I just started watching Fairy Tail, which is taking away from my One Piece watching time. On top of that, it takes away from my writing time.

Sorry this took so long, Fairy Tail is super distracting.

Disclaimer: Even though I am an avid fan of anime and am now studying for 1 minute for every 2 that I watch, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (or Fairy Tail)

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Match

The young water alchemist flashes a cocky smile as a huge wave crashes over a certain flame alchemist. "Hell yea! Now you are useless!" Roy can't help but sigh when he hears his least favorite nickname. The water alchemist is currently testing to become a state alchemist, and Roy is his proctor. Roy hides behind some prop bookshelves, and smirks when he notices something on one bookshelf. He glances up at the balcony, shooting a look of silent thanks at his lieutenant. He pops open the box of matches, and proceeds to annihilate the young alchemist, all thanks to Riza.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

108 before cut, and may I say, I really like this one. It makes me all happy :)

Please review, I am super curious what some of you think, and I want to hear what my critic thinks of my originality. Leave me a review, it is easy, and only takes a few moments.


	63. Footsteps

Hehe lol… Flipomatic just did this one, hehe.

I hope this one matches the theme. For some reason all I can think about is this moment in Bleach where Kon is tied behind a toilet, its super funny.

Disclaimer: I have two cute little dogs, but since I'm a minor, I don't own them. How could you expect me to own Fullmetal Alchemist?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Footsteps

"Jean, we need to talk." Rebecca crosses her arms over her chest, blocking the door that Havoc wanted to go through. Havoc winces and nods. Roy and Riza are standing behind him, but silently turn to leave. Havoc stays frozen as his superiors abandon him and shut the door. Separated by a door, Roy motions for Riza to wait, smirking widely. He stomps his feet loudly, then quiets his stomps, making it sound like they are walking away. He then kneels by the door, pressing his ear against it so he can hear the conversation. Riza can't help but smile.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

So yes, this is a Havoc x Rebecca, deal with it…

111 before cut, must delete words!

Yay for awesomeness, Roy is so mischievous.

Drop me a review please!

Oh, and I doubt any of you care, but I have a Bleach poll up, and I'm trying to get 100 voters. It is at 92 right now, so go vote! Please…


	64. Are You Satisfied?

I hope you all know that you make me very happy. Very happy indeed. I love the reviews, and even more so, I love the support. Thanks to everyone who went in my voted in my poll, it's up to 95, so 5 votes left.

When I first saw this theme, the idea came to me immediately. It might be a little OOC. It is from their younger days.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Is that in enough ways for you?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Are You Satisfied?

Roy presses his hot lips upon Riza's, knocking over a nearby bucket in the cramped space. Riza kisses Roy back with equal fervor, but freezes when she hears a door open in the hallway. She quickly shoves Roy and covers his mouth with her hand. A storage closet isn't the best place for a make out session, but it isn't looked in very often. Footsteps pass and fade. Riza glares at Roy, who smiles sheepishly. "We almost got caught, are you satisfied?" Roy thinks for a moment, then swoops down to capture her lips one more time, "Now I am."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

109 before cut. See, wasn't that cute, clique, and cheesy in every way possible?

Well, lemme know what you think with a review!


	65. Memories

This is the first theme in a while where my first thoughts haven't been on something cracky and probably out of character. Damn, a depressing one…

There are a few of you out there… you know who you are, who once upon a time left me a review with criticism in it. I would love to know what you think of my more recent chapters, if you would let me know it would make me very happy indeed.

Just in case you are curious, this theme reminds me of Erza and Gellal from the Oracion Seis arc in Fairy Tail. How cute!

Disclaimer: I like reviews, yes I do. I like reviews, how about you? I'm sure you do! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, no I don't. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, how about you?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Memories

Light flashes like strobes that won't turn off, visions flying before Riza's eyes. Her first day in Ishval, concentrating on her very first target. The bullet flies, and the memory whisks away, quickly replaced. Three shots fired, three Ishvalans dead. Another memory appears, this time it's Lust, laughing as Riza cries out in pain. Riza jolts awake, shaken out of her nightmare. She gasps for air and glances over at Roy. "It's nothing," she mumbles as his eyes meet hers in concern. Roy sits up and reaches out to comfort his wife, ensuring her that he will always be there.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

123 before cut, boo.

In case you don't understand, Riza had a bad dream, and when she woke up Roy was there waiting for her.

This took a lot of editing, I cut, then adjusted, then had to cut more.

Please review!


	66. Hidden Expressions, Hidden Feelings

I meant to write this on Friday, I really did, but my friend had a birthday party that didn't end until late, and I meant to write this yesterday too, I really did, but I spent time with my family instead. Sorry readers, you come in last :)

I hope you all enjoy this somewhat late update.

Disclaimer: Have you heard the rumors? Well they are wrong; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Hidden Expressions/Hidden Feelings

Never show weakness; never show the enemy anything that they can use against you. This is the first rule that you learn in basics, and it is the rule that is true in any situation. Riza recalls this moment with a slight scoff as she narrows her eyes into angry slits at the sight before her. "The enemy," is a teenage boy with a 9-millimeter pistol, has "her weakness," at his mercy. He is pointing the gun at Roy's unconscious head. Rule number two that you learn at basics: if your weakness is revealed, stop at nothing to protect it.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

105 before cut, and here I was going to add more, then I figured I should check the word count and it had already gone over…

Well please review, I could see this chapter with a before hand, and an action bit afterwards, but 100 words only gave us the smack middle.


	67. Syllogism

The first thing I thought was, _what the hell does this mean?_

Then I used handy dandy dictionary dot com and picked my favorite definition to go by. It is: an extremely subtle, sophisticated, or deceptive argument.

I can't say I've ever worked with this word before, but I think I can tie this definition into Royai.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dictionary dot com, I also do own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't sue me, as I have no money anyway.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Syllogism

Havoc plops down at the lunch table and immediately notices tension between his two superiors. "What happened?" he asks Roy knowingly. Roy stares at his uneaten lunch unhappily. "I'm going to give you a hypothetical situation, and I want you to tell me what you think. Let's say someone for instance spent a long time in a foreign land. They eventually returned home, but are scarred forever. Many years later, this person is called to go back to that foreign land. What do you think?" Havoc glances over at Riza's as he replies, "I think you should go with her."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

112 before cut. Meh I would have liked to include more, but I ran out of room.

Please review, and celebrate with me, because tomorrow is a snow day.

Also, I only need 1 more voter to hit 100 on my profile page, so go vote!


	68. Suprise Attack

I have decided that my deadline for this story is March 25th, 6 months after I started this story, good deadline eh?

This is a very late update… I was waiting on Ziryx's review, and then I got a little side tracked with some real life stuff. I hope this was worth the wait.

My poll got it's 100th voter, and I am very excited :)

3 days later… and I'm freaking exhausted. I spent 13 consecutive hours at school today, and it was long…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Royai would be canon and EdWin would become canon way before the last episode.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Surprise Attack

"You've never been surprised before?" Riza shakes her head, "No sir, I purposefully avoid "surprise" parties, and am always three steps ahead of enemy in battle. Roy shifts in his seat, a mischievous grin settling on his face. "What if I told you I could change that record?" Riza holds back a chuckle, "Many have tried, none with success." Roy slides down next to his lieutenant, resting on one knee. "Hawkeye, will you go on a date with me?" Riza glances at him with no visual change in emotion, but inside she knows that he succeeded in his quest. "Yes."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

118 before cut, I need to get this edited and posted before I fall off the writing bandwagon.

Now it is time so sleep, please leave me a review.


	69. Giddiness

So in order to catch up from my slowness, I have decided to write one each day of the weekend, on top of the whole every other day thing. So one today, and one tomorrow. I hope you still review both chapters even if the other one is up before you see this one.

I've been working really hard on a program that I'm planning for a youth group that I'm in, and I really hope it goes well.

That was random… anyway enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I am getting really tired of telling you all that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. You should all know by know… the things people do to not get sued.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Giddiness

Roy has only been giddy very few times in his life, and all of them involve Riza. The first was after he had learned the alchemy off of her back and made fire for the first time. The second was when she responded yes as he kneeled before her. The third was when she told him she was pregnant. And now the fourth, as Roy cradles his new son in his arms, he sighs from giddiness and relief. He glances down at his now sleeping wife and can't help but think of the future, the feeling of giddiness never fading.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

A little strange, this one I could have done a full length for.

Well, please review!


	70. I Don't Want To Realize

So I got lots of fast reviews, and I really want to finish on schedule, so I'm updating again, if any of you are just reading this for the first time today, head back a chapter.

Thanks for all the positive comments!

This title is bad grammar…. How am I going to do this one? Only time will tell…

In this chapter Maes isn't dead.

Disclaimer: Puzzle making is lots of fun, but in the end, I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: "I don't want to realize"

"Surely you have realized it by now," Maes Hughes jokes loudly. Riza jumps from where she is leaning against the kitchen table, and her eyes meet the dark orbs of her friend. Riza glances down at the test in her hands, looking truly nervous for the first time. "It is positive," says Riza, her voice barely above a whisper. Hughes nods, "Have you told him yet?" Riza ignores the question as she sinks to her knees, trying to control her rollercoaster of emotions. Hughes crosses the room and places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he will be overjoyed."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

94 before the… add?

For all of you who don't realize it, she is pregnant, and Hughes is helping her get the guts to tell Roy.

Adding is actually harder than taking away. If something is perfect, it is hard to figure out where more can be added in. I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review!

Don't forget to go back a chapter if you haven't seen 69 yet.


	71. Unknown Past, Before We Knew Each Other

Woot, 2 days, 3 chapters, it is a good weekend to be Baxter! I also had a lot of fun with my youth group, gotta love N'sheekot BBG #393

Thanks to all my loving reviewers, you guys are so fast!

Disclaimer: It makes me sad to think that as every day passes, I come no closer to owning Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't even own it in my dreams.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Unknown Past/Before We Knew Each Other

"What was your life like before you met Roy?" A reporter asks as, shoving a microphone into Riza's face. Riza straightens her uniform, glaring daggers at the reporter for intercepting her on her way home. Rumors had started that they were more than just, "coworkers" and now everyone wants the scoop. Suddenly it occurs to Riza, if she talks they'll leave her alone. She brings the mic to her lips. "Roy and I met at a very young age and I honestly don't remember a time without him." Without another word, Riza hands the reporter her mic and walks away.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

116 before cut. So much cutting, but like I said, cutting is easier than adding.

I cut too much, and had to add some back in, oops.

I hope you all liked it, please review!


	72. Military Personnel

I'm off on a 5 day trip to LA, so there won't be any updating while I'm gone. Please enjoy, and read older chapters if you get bored.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist. Nope… even though I said it and tapped my shoes together, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Maybe it is because my shoes are gray sneakers…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Military Personnel

"1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you are under arrest for suspect in…" Roy jumps up from his desk before the officer can finish, "What?" The officer glances at Roy, slightly alarmed at being interrupted. "I said… 1st lieutenant Riza Hawk…" Roy bangs on fist on his desk, "I know what you said! What is your rank?" The officer clears his throat nervously, "2nd lieutenant sir." Roy smirks, "Well 2nd lieutenant, you can tell your superior that a Colonel has personally looked into Hawkeye's matters, and she is clear of all charges. Understood?" The officer nods once before quickly exiting the room.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

128 before the cut.

The point of this is that Roy saved Riza by outranking the officer. He is just awesome like that.

Please review, and please, if you haven't seen some of the recent chapters, go back, they didn't get many hits, and it is making me sad.


	73. Crime and Punishment

I'm back from LA. It was the most fun thing ever! We stayed in a hotel for the most part, but I saw a lot of my awesome camp friends and got to hit a cowbell. More cowbell!

I don't know if I'm going to make my deadline, it is looking iffy right now. I'm almost to the ¾ point.

Enjoy this update, we have break over the next few days so I am going to try to just knock them out real fast.

Disclaimer: Even though I have now been to California, I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Being near Hollywood doesn't give me any creditability, damn…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Crime and Punishment

Every action has a reaction, just like every crime has its punishment. The court justice bangs his gavel loudly. "Riza Hawkeye, you are being tried on a case of the murder of Roy Mustang." Riza thinks back to the moment. Roy's blood splattered everywhere, on her hands, and clothes. Then the police were there, and she was placed under arrest. "Do you testify to this statement Ms. Hawkeye?" Riza meets the judges eyes, "I do." The judge clears his throat, "Would you like to explain yourself?" Riza inhales before responding with seven words, "He strayed off of his set path."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

108 before cut. I like this one, but don't like this one. It shows how serious Riza is about her job, yet it kills Roy to do it. I'm not sure how popular this one will be with the masses.

Please review, especially about something as controversial as to whether Riza would actually go through with it.


	74. So I'm Crying

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate the correction on my word counting abilities…

This prompt reminds me of Yoshimori from Kekkaishi.

Another sad one, I'm sorry, I can't think of any way to make, "So I'm Crying," happy… It is not as easy as it seems! If you think you could make this one into a happy chapter, then I challenge you! I challenge you to write a one shot focusing on this theme, and then message me a link. It has to be happy!

This takes place after Maes's funeral.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'm going to be reaching my six month deadline. This doesn't change anything, I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: "So I'm Crying"

When on undercover missions, Roy and Riza find themselves sharing a room. This is when Riza learns that her superior has nightmares. He shifts and cries out in his sleep. Tonight is no exception, and Riza watches Roy toss and turn. She holds back a wince as he cries out, suddenly jerking awake. He sits up, unaware that Riza is watching, and starts to sob. Riza taps his shoulder. He jumps, and his eyes meet hers "It's ok." Riza sits down onto Roy's bed, wrapping her arms around him, being comforting for the one night he needs her the most.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

130 before cut. Loooong, dang…

I actually had a completely different idea, but after 125 words and still a bunch more in my head, I decided it wasn't worth it.

Meh this is a pretty choppy one, but I have run out of time for the evening.

Well again, please review. If you reviewed the last chapter, review again!


	75. Murderer

Guys guys guys, this is so exciting. I'm three quarters of the way there! I love you all, thanks for the reviews, keep your thumbs away from those pencils!

I can't seem to draw a happy theme, rawr…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I only have 15 minutes and I don't have time to think of a witty disclaimer.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Murderer

"Come this way please," Riza says to a panicking Maria Ross. Maria nods and follows Havoc through a gap. She hears a snap, and feels an immense heat. Maria says a prayer of thanks that she wasn't in that flame. "Why are you doing this for me?" she asks Riza. Riza pushes bricks into the gap, unable to answer. "It was the Colonel's idea," supplies Havoc. Riza nods in agreement. "He believes in your innocence, and doesn't want unnecessary killing. Maria smiles when she sees the fondness in Riza's eyes as she talks about Roy. "You're lucky to have him."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

120 before cut. I know the theme doesn't actually fit, it should be, "Not A Murderer," but that is ok. Think of it as an opposite!

I'll just leave what Riza's response would be up to your imagination.

How about this, put what you think her response would be in your review!


	76. A Walk

Yay for almost being done with this story. I have really enjoyed writing these, and I hope you have enjoyed reading them. I might have to do some other challenge once I'm done with the Royai 100 themes. I'm sure that there are others out there that I can do.

This is a pretty melodramatic theme, not a lot of drama, not a lot of angst.

Disclaimer: I went on Google today, and typed in Fullmetal Alchemist to see if I owned it. According to Google, it informed me that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: A Walk

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" This is a typical exchange between Riza and Roy after an intense day in Ishval. Someone, usually Riza, wanders around until they find the other, where they 'knock' on their tent and invite them to go for a walk. "Sure," the typical response. The two leave the tent and take a walk around camp, chatting about anything and everything Whether it's laughing about Maes Hughes's recent letter, or talking about the good old days under Riza's dad, they enjoy each others company, it's a distraction from the destruction of Ishval.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

113 before cut. I like this one a lot!

Please leave a review. We are in the home stretch, I can see the finish!


	77. Infectious Crying

Yay for the best reviewers on the planet! I posted this chapter around 10:30 last night, but the email didn't go out until 1:45 in the morning. I'm not sure why, but I appreciate all of the fast reviews. You guys are simply da best.

I am hoping to finish by March 26th as planned, I will just need to write a chapter almost every day to finish on time. I can do it!

Disclaimer: March 26th, the day when I will hopefully finish this. When March 26th arrives, I still will not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Infectious Crying

"Are you crying?" Roy can't help but be surprised when he notices a lone drop slide off of Riza's face. Riza wipes at her eye and shakes her head no, "I don't cry sir." Roy brushes his girlfriends cheek affectionately with his hand. "It has been three long years Riza. I'm home." Riza nods and finds herself buried in Roy's arms, uncharacteristically crying her eyes out. Riza hasn't seen Roy for three years, and now he is back home. "I thought you were dead," Riza's muffled voice reaches Roy's ears, and he just holds her, gently shaking his head no.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

105 before cut. This one is definitely an iffy one for me. I don't think Riza is one to cry, so this is an AU situation where Roy went off to another country with the military for three years, and big tough Riza is the girlfriend he left behind.


	78. At The Window

No king, no king, fa la la la la.

Silence! There will be a king!

But you just said…

I will be king, stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!

Yay for Lion King.

I finally finished catching up with One Piece, now I can focus on other things. Maybe I'll write a full length one shot… I think I'm also going to check out some new anime. Well new for me anyway.

Disclaimer; In the jungle, the mighty jungle, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. In the jungle, the mighty jungle, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Aweeeoooeeoo a bum bo way.

Note: Another fic from when Roy and Riza were kids under Hawkeye, this is just a cute time for them.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: At The Window

A rock clatters against the window, and Riza's eyes fling open. She climbs out of her bed and slides her window open quietly, peering down into the darkness of the night. She notices a silhouette and recognizes the male figure immediately. "Roy," she hisses, "What are you doing?" Roy smiles wide, extending one arm dramatically, "Sneak away with me my princess, let us go star gazing!" Riza can't hold back a smile at Roy's antics. "Why didn't you just knock on my door? We live in the same building." Roy has an easy answer for that, "This is more dramatic."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

114 before cut. Cute right? I could totally see Roy doing this.


	79. Skillful and Clumsy

Yo! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, Roy likes them too, don't you Roy?

Roy: Yes…

Awesome! So more reviews because they make me… umm I mean Roy happy.

Disclaimer: Would you like to help me out Roy?

Roy: Baxter54132 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Can I go now?

Me: Yes, but only if I get 10 reviews this chapter, Bwahahahaha!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Skillful and Clumsy

Who can set a target on fire perfectly one minute, and then trip over a random rock the next? Roy, that is who. "Sir, we have to work on your hand eye coordination." Riza states as Roy dusts his knees off from a scuffle with the ground as she walks up to him. Riza never actually sees Roy trip, she always walks up just after, missing the tripping itself. Roy shrugs, "I don't know Riza, I think my hand eye coordination is fine. I never trip when you are around. So you just have to stay by my side, forever."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

107 before cut, but deleting the last sentence I had in really helped that.

This chapter really has no basis that it actually happens, I don't know if Roy is truly clumsy, but if he was, and it were only when Riza weren't around, he might say something like this if they were already in a relationship.

Please review, don't you want to free Roy?


	80. Battlefield

4/5th of the way there! I know I keep saying we are nearing the end, but it keeps on being true. I'm going to miss you all.

By the way, I still am holding Roy captive, I only got 5 reviews, and that is still 5 short of my ultimatum.

Roy: Please free me!

You guys heard him, more reviews!

Disclaimer: Even though I am now holding Roy in my possession, I do not own him or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Battlefield

"Sir!" Riza props up her superior's head, completely ignoring the gunshots whizzing past her head. "Hawkeye," Roy coughs, covering his new bullet hole with his right hand. "We are on a battlefield, focus on the enemy." Riza quickly draws her pistol, shooting down the remaining enemies. "This isn't a battlefield anymore sir." Roy chuckles, "You always did know how to bend the rules." Riza nods, smiling slightly that her commander is still able to joke. Little do either of them know that they will continue to go out of their way for one another, for the rest of their lives.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

113 before cut, I tried to match the theme the best I could, while still including wonderful Royai.

Right, reviews to free Roy, do it!


	81. Diary,Journal

Woot started my first Fairy Tail fic today. I know what you are all think, "Baxter, why would you do that when you still have this story?" The answer is, I don't know… I just felt like it.

More reviews! I will hold Roy here forever, I really will. This story will end and you will never get Roy back!

Sorry this is so late. The Fairy Tail fic was a major distraction.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Diary/Journal

"There is so much dust up here," Roy complains jokingly as he pulls a box off of the attic shelf. Riza ignores his comment as she opens the box. She sighs, "This isn't the right one," but reaches into the box anyway. Roy peeks over her shoulder curiously, and notices a small black book in her hands. "My journal from Ishval." Riza passes the journal to Roy so he can take a closer look. "I should have gotten rid of that thing long ago," Riza eyes the still closed journal in Roy's hands. "I'll take care of it for you."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

I wrote this at school during A/P statistics, sorry Mr. P.

I don't remember how long it was originally, I'm pretty sure it was too short, then too long, then just right.

Please review!


	82. Given Name

Some people have been asking me about freeing Roy recently, and I have been seriously considering it. Nah…

Wait, Lieutenant Hawkeye, what are you doing here?

Riza: …

Roy: Hawkeye! You've come to rescue me.

Riza: I merely need you to come sign the paperwork sir.

Me: (feeling completely left out) He is my prisoner. Wait, don't, put that gun down! Fine… you can have him.

Roy: ^^ Yay.

Disclaimer: Riza: The door is this way sir, since Baxter54132 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, she can't do anything to us.

Roy: Right on!

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Given Name

"This is so tough," Roy's face turns thoughtful as he sits across the table from his wife. "How about Roy Jr?" Riza can't help but chuckle, "What if it's a girl?" Roy thinks for a moment, "Then Riza Jr!" Riza glances down at her slightly swelled belly with a sigh. "We have to take this serious. How about Maes?" Roy catches Riza's gaze, surprised. "I love it, do you have one for a girl?" Riza pauses and inhales deeply " Maes." Roy narrows his eyes, confused. "For a girl too?" One nod from Riza confirms it. Then they have twins…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

95 before adding

Please leave me a review, even if Roy is in the hands of Riza.


	83. Day Off

This is all dialogue, I felt like it fit in here nicely, considering how I wanted a somewhat amusing update.

I got adobe movie editor, and am not an AMV maker, yay! I'm starting with the pokemon movies, playing around and editing them as I please.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Despite typing in all dialogue, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Day Off

"Hawkeye, go home."

"No sir."

"You're sick!"

_sniffles_ "I'm fine sir."

"You are allowed to take days off if you're sick…"

"I can't, something could happen."

"Like what?"

"Like… an assassin could show up and you would need saving."

"That is ridiculous, an assassin hasn't shown up in weeks."

"Then one is due sir."

"Ok, how about this, I'll take the day off too."

"You just want to miss work." _Sneezes_

"You just sneezed! I'm closing the office, everyone needs to be decontaminated."

"Sir…"

"No complaints, you should leave and get some rest, I can handle things here."

"Fine…"

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Written during first hour, and it made flip chuckle, did it make you chuckle? Leave me a review!


	84. Song

I don't know if I have ever told you this (I probably have) but I love you guys.

Getting a review from your bright and smiling faces (I hope) makes me so happy.

So I went to post my new AMV on the web, just to find out it is a copyright infringement. My dad won't let me post anything because it is against the law… way too strict if you ask me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movies that I wanted to turn into an AMV, I simply mixed it around and made it my own… gr, anyway I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist either, it is a lose-lose situation…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Song

"Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so…" Riza clicks the radio off, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "What is this sir?" Roy laughs, leaning back in his chair, "That is the song of the day, do you like it?" Riza sighs, "Sir, you can't lay around all day, if you want to be Fuhrer you need to work." "You are incorrect lieutenant." Riza raises one eyebrow, "How so?" "I don't need to work if I have great subordinates to do it for me."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

114 before cut. So it isn't very Royai, it is just an interaction between them, not really romantic, sorry.

In case you were curious, the song was "The Lazy Song," by Bruno Mars. I think it is a great song.

Please review!


	85. Why?

This is so overdue, I am sorry for not updating sooner!

We just had finals week which meant I had to hit the books, we also are in our week before opening night of our musical, so we had practice every day from after school until around 8 at night.

I know I shouldn't make excuses, but I really didn't have anytime.

I hope this was worth the wait.

Note: This is from after the movie from the first anime.

Disclaimer: Even though I am now on the Author favorite list of 50 people, I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, life just isn't fair…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Why?

The battle is over, the enemy defeated. Ed and Al are gone, and Amestris has settled into an uneasy peace. Well, not exactly everyone. "I need an explanation," Riza bores her hazel eyes into his dark ones, pleading for the truth. "Why did you leave?" Roy redirects his gaze to the ground, thinking for a moment. "I… don't know." Riza's eyes narrow as she asks, "Why did you come back." Roy looks back up, a small smile finally showing on his face. "Well that is obvious Lieutenant." He stands up and leaves the room, leaving behind a very confused Riza.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Get it? He came back for her!

103 before cut, not much to change.

Please review, I know it has been a while, but I still love you!


	86. Drawing A Boundary Line

If I said I was busy, it would be an understatement. This is the first time in quite some time that I have had the time to go on my computer and type. I am so sorry that I have completely abandoned my deadline; it just isn't going to happen.

My new deadline is by time I graduate :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, period, end of story.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Drawing a Boundary Line

"You can't control me," Roy hisses angrily as he stares down the Fuhrer of Amestris. Bradley crosses his arms, allowing a smug smirk to show on his face. "I think I can." Roy narrows his eyes suspiciously. Bradley shifts his gaze, glancing out the window at a certain Lieutenant who is standing guard dutifully. Roy follows Bradley's gaze, and his eyes widen when he realizes what Bradley is looking at. He clenches his fist, hate growing in his expression. He regains his composure, but seethes on the inside, King Bradley had just crossed a line that no one should cross.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

121 before cut, I was going for the whole overprotective, no one messes with Riza while Roy is around feel.

Please review, and if you haven't reviewed the previous chapter yet (you know who you are) then feel free to go back :)


	87. Great Distance

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. My deadline is officially in –3 days. Oh well…

I am having a lot of fun writing all of these short stories, and I hope you are all enjoying them.

My school had its musical, and we did Hairspray. During the musical, the pit and crew did something called a random act of kindness. You pick a name out of an envelope, and then do something nice for them. I got one of my friends, but I guess no one got me, since I never saw, heard, or got anything from someone. I got my person a cable from guitar center and some ACDC guitar picks (he plays guitar.)

Disclaimer: A perfect random act of kindness would be to give me rights to Fullmetal Alchemist. No? I didn't think so… I don't own FMA

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Great Distance

"I'm only going to be gone for three months," Riza places her last article of clothing into her suitcase before shutting it with a click that echoes around the now silent room. She places her suitcase at the door before turning to face her husband." "I know what will make you feel better." Roy says as he fishes around in his pockets, pulling out a picture of them together. "Take this with you. Every time a strategy or technique stumps you, just think, What Would Roy Do?" Riza can't help but laugh as she accepts the picture from Roy. "Thanks."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

150 before cut. Aww….

Well… I cut it. I liked it before, mopes to self…

Anyway please review.


	88. Sly Person

Sneaky theme, how exciting is that?

I am loving the reviews that I am getting, if we clear 400 by the end of this, I will have at least 4 reviews per chapter. I'm excited!

Almost to 90, and this story comes one day closer to its completion.

Disclaimer: I may know how to count, but I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Sly Person

One hand reaches out of the darkness, closing in on its target. Closer, closer, the hand reaches the victim's shoulder when… "Sir, what are you doing?" Riza spins around and glares at her superior, whom is hiding behind a corner. He quickly pulls off the fake zombie hand that he was adorning, throwing it behind him. "April fools day," he laughs and takes a step back, effectively putting space between him and his lieutenant. In a heartbeat Riza has her gun drawn and to Roy's chest. "Never again, understood?" Roy gulps, shooting an angry look at a cracking up Havoc.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

112 before cut.

Please review :) reviews equal love


	89. Promise

Watching Kekkaishi while I type this, Atora's voice dub is horrible. Oh my… it doesn't sound human at all. The only thing she is good at is anger. Oh, she got knocked out, good.

Moving on, I have been pretty slow about updating recently, and for that I have to apologize. I just get distracted…

*turns away from tv, must focus on writing.

I'm going out of town for a bit, so there might not be any updating for the rest of the week. I love spring break.

Disclaimer: *still distracted, not focused enough to write a proper disclaimer, Just know that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (I almost typed Kekkaishi, then remembered what show this was)

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Promise

"I only have one thing to say to you all." Roy raises his voice, making sure that it reaches the back of his platoon. His eyes meet Riza's as she stands guard at the flank of the platoon. "You are not allowed to die." The words reach Riza's ears, and she can tell that even though Roy is speaking to a group, he is actually only speaking to her. "Is that clear?" he asks. "Yes sir," shouts the platoon. Roy sees Riza mouth the words "Yes sir," and smiles as he spins around, ready to lead his platoon into battle.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

110 before cut.

I didn't actually use the word promise, but it is as if she is promising to him that she won't die. Get it?

Well please review, I'm going to be in the big apple, so leave me something nice to read for when I get home please.


	90. Ideals and Truths

I'm back! I made a really awesome youtube video that you should all check out. My username is baxter54132, so just search for it and the video will pop up. The trip was a lot of fun :)

Thanks for all of your patience everyone.

We are in the last 10% It is kinda nostalgic. I started my senior year with the beginning of this story, and I am ending my senior year right around its conclusion.

Disclaimer: Even though I visited the Big Apple, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Ideals and Truths

"We are going to go see Mr. Hughes next," Ed says happily as he walks along side his brother. Roy pauses and Riza catches the grim expression that spreads across his face. "Maes… is out of town right now." Ed's grin turns thoughtful and then he shrugs, accepting the answer. The two kids walk off, oblivious to what they were not told. Riza watches them go, giving Roy a stern look. "I thought we weren't babying them." Roy shakes his head, "I didn't want to be the one to tell them." Riza places one hand on Roy's shoulder, "I understand."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

115 before cut

Royai if you squint, really hard. It was just about their shared concerns for the Elrics, like they are the Elric's parents.

Please review!


	91. Watching Over You

Went out of town again this weekend and had a blast! Who knew that traveling was so much fun?

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys make me feel special.

Ten chapters to go, I'm going to be pretty sad when this story is all done with.

Don't forget, at the end you can give me three chapters that you want to be made into full length one shots, and I will get to all of them.

Disclaimer: Even though I was in Ohio and Kentucky on the same day, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Watching Over You

Riza wipes a layer of sweat off of her face as she burrows deeper into her sandy hiding place. Her sniper rifle lies in front of her, trained on her superior as he "talks," with the other side. A man walks up to Roy, shaking his hand vigorously. Roy shakes back just as hard, and the two start talking. Suddenly, a pistol is drawn but Riza beats him to the trigger. The man crinkles to the ground and Roy glances over, surprised. "I'll always have your back." Riza calls as she tries to block out what she has just done.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

136 before cut. I will admit, cutting is much easier than adding.


	92. The Scent of Blood

My school did the musical, "Hairspray," recently, and ever since then me and my sister are always singing the music to it. We played in the pit orchestra, and heard the whole show more than eight times.

I really have no idea what to write about for this one… I might need some time to think it over.

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Hairspray and I certainly don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Why would you think that?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: The Scent of Blood

No human being can smell blood. It is simply not possible. After forty days in Ishval, Roy would argue that this is untrue. After seeing Ishvalan after Ishvalan shot and murdered, a certain smell could be identified when blood flowed from fresh bullet wounds on the dying men. Riza would disagree, merely because she was a sniper, unable to smell her foes from where she hid on the top of buildings. The two have never had this conversation, but Riza doesn't miss Roy plugging his nose everytime he has to kill someone. Riza never asks why, she doesn't need to.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

87 before cut. I need to add a lengthy sentence and call it a day.

I don't really like this one, it doesn't feel good. Do you know what I mean?


	93. Parting

Hey everyone! I'm graduating in 30 days, how weird is that?

This story will be complete by that day or I will be mad (at myself)

Thanks for all the reviews, see you at the finish line!

Disclaimer: I will not become a super senior, I will not become a super senior, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Parting

Leaning out of the train casually, Roy stares at his Lieutenant, she is saying something, so he zones in to catch, "and don't forget to call every once in a while, Ok?" Riza makes eye contact with Roy, looking nervous. Roy nods, "Yea yea, don't worry so much." The train toots its whistle, making Roy jump. Riza laughs, "did you even hear one word I said?" Roy begins to answer, but is cut off when a pair of lips smother his own. "I thought we agreed no PDA?" Riza smiles, not answering as the train takes off from the station.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

140 before cut.

Aww, I like this one so much at this length, it is going to be sad to cut about a third of it.

It kinda works… please review!


	94. Before Falling Asleep

I've got a goal, and that is 300 hits per chapter. We are around 265 right now, but I know that we can get those numbers up.

Thanks to all the reviews, keep them coming, we are almost to 4 reviews per chapter on average, just one more push.

In case anyone was wondering, I love countdowns ;)

In this chapter I'm going to try dialogue only.

Disclaimer: I bought the Japan album on itunes the other day, but unfortunately, rights to Fullmetal Alchemist did not come with it.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Before Falling Asleep

"Riza, it is 1 am."

"I know… I'm almost finished."

"The Fuhrer won't be able to tell if you finished tonight or tomorrow morning as long as you give it to him tomorrow afternoon."

"He told me to finish it today."

"Only because he knew it was impossible!"

_pauses._

"Roy, get off of me."

"But Rizaaaa, I want you to go to bed with me."

"Fine, just let me finish this sentence."

"That's a long sentence, I don't think I can wait."

"Alright, I'm done, lets go to bed."

"Actually… I had something else in mind."

"It's 1 am…?"

"So?"

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

116 before cut. This is just some pure fluff with really no plot, point, or reason. I hope you liked it :)

Fluffy fluff fluff, this one makes me smile when I reread it.

Please review, if you do, I will give you a cookie!


	95. The Scenery From A Car Seat

I am very tired tonight, I'm not really sure why…

Today was my last full Friday in high school, pretty sentimental, but I'm excited for college.

As this comes to a close, so does my time in school, they are connected I suppose.

I'm not sure how I'm going to do this theme yet, it might take a little more thought than normal.

Disclaimer: I am super excited to graduate from high school, but unless my diploma says that I own Fullmetal Alchemist on it, I don't…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: The Scenery From a Car Seat

"Edward Elric, says here he is in his mid 30's" Riza reads the form to her superior as they drive through the countryside. Roy nods but doesn't respond. Riza places the papers in her lap and turns to watch the blurred trees as their car whizzes past. "I wonder how he lived this long without being discovered." Riza wonders a loud. Roy shrugs, "Maybe he just got discovered his ablities." Riza chuckles, "We are going to have to fix him up then." Little did they know, Roy and Riza would be doing more parenting than training in the near future.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

107 before cut, closest I've been in a while.

This one is pretty choppy : /

Not super happy with it, but please review!


	96. Now

Hey ya'll, sorry for not being around much, I've been super busy, I'm not avoiding you all on purpose, I guess I'm lingering around finishing this, probably because it also symbolizes me finishing up high school.

Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I am going to cedar point this Friday, and am going to fly through the air at amazing speeds, but I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Now

Forehead to forehead, Riza's hazel eyes bore into Roy's brown ones. "I have to go tomorrow," Roy says again, a calm serenity on his face. "I don't like it," Riza says; bring her arms up to rest on his shoulders. Roy can't help but let out a cold chuckle, "I don't think the Fuhrer cares whether you like it or not. Anyway, I'm only going to be gone three days…" "It is a suicide mission!" Riza cuts Roy off, seething with uncharacteristic anger. Roy shakes his head, "I know, just live through each day, and trust that I will return."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

108 before cut, this is… OOC isn't it? It also doesn't completely match the theme. (The point being that Riza has to wait for Roy to come back and live in the now instead of the past)

Please Review!


	97. Embracing From The Back

Only four days of school left! I am so excited and so ready to be done/

I've really been skimping on you guys lately, and I know that I apologize every chapter, but I now find myself apologizing, again.

So sorry…

Disclaimer: If I don't say that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, will you sue me?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Embracing From The Back

"Guess who." Roy jokes as he covers his fiancé's eyes with his hands. He stands behind her, intentionally pressing his chest against her back. "I don't know if I can figure this one out," she responds sarcastically. Roy leans down to her ear and whispers, "Oh really?" Riza's shoulders shake as she starts to chuckle. "I know it's you Roy, game over." Roy laughs back, "You're correct! You've always been able to see right through me." Riza spins in her seat, taking Roy's hands off of her eyes. "Where would you be without me?" Roy smiles warmly, but doesn't answer. (It would ruin the moment.)

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

77 before… oh wow.

Just so ya'll know, I didn't count the words in the parenthesis, they don't count.

Please review, this is almost over, and I do want to hit 400 reviews. Oh, and 30,000 hits, those are my goals. I think they are completely achievable.


	98. From Yesterday

I really want 300 hits per chapter, so I've been putting this off. We are around 280 right now, so it is achievable.

Start thinking about which chapters you want made into full length one-shots. Also, you have to review an earlier chapter if you want me to get to your requests quickly.

Just saying… :P

Disclaimer: How many more disclaimers do you need to read before you understand that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist?

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: From Yesterday

Riza's first day in Ishval is no fun. "Stay up there and shoot every Ishvalan in sight," were her orders, and she is reluctantly following them. She aims her sites at an Ishvalan, flinching as she pulls the trigger. She looks away from her scope, not wanting to watch the life ooze from this innocent body. "Get used to it Riza, from now on you will be doing this all day long. What a daunting task." Riza starts to regret her decision, but quickly changes her mind when she notices a certain flame alchemist fighting his way across the desert.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

111 before cut. I'm getting pretty good at judging what 100 words looks like, I could tell it was too long with one glance.

Please review!


	99. Categorize

Um… how can this kind of theme be royai? "Oh Roy, lets categorize my socks by color!" "Oh Riza, that sounds boring, lets make out instead!"

I mean really…. I'm not sure how to do this one while staying in character .

Omg… only one chapter left after this, but we did reach my goal of 400 reviews, and the hits are almost there.

Disclaimer: The only kind of socks I have are white with gold toes, so categorizing them would be no fun, but none of my socks say that I own Fullmetal Alchemist, so I guess I don't.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Categorize

In the military academy, a new recruit is told that survival is the most important thing. If there is an explosion, you worry about your own safety before helping others. Once your own safety is secure, you have to take care of what is most important next. If it's defusing the next bomb, then get to it! When Riza heard these words as a new soldier, she swore to follow them, but as she dashes towards her superior officer through a sea of panic, the words are pushed from her mind as she places someone else's life above her own.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

103 before cut.

The point of this one is Roy changed Riza's perspective. Riza puts Roy before herself, and I am sure it is vice-versa.

Please leave me a review, only 1 chapter left!


	100. Halves

Finally finishing this up, wow it's been a long trip. Senior year to be exact. As my time as a raider comes to a close, my adventure through Royai also ends. I think that both ending at the same time is pretty cool.

Thanks to all my amazing readers who stuck it out with me and got 100 annoying update emails in your inboxes. I love you all, and without you, fanfiction . net is nothing.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic, don't forget to say which three you want turned into full length one-shots!

Disclaimer: For the last time *sniffle* I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm going to miss this fic…

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

Title: Halves

"…and then she yelled, "You're a fool Ed, I won't just give you half, you can have it all." This is when I walked away, I never did get to say goodbye to Ed as I had planned." Roy's eyes scrunch together as he listens to Riza's story. "They are too young." He announces. Riza shakes her head with a smile, "They're seventeen, that's a fine age." Roy grunts, "Besides, they have to follow equivalent exchange." Riza sits down next to her superior officer, amused at his overprotective reaction. "Actually sir, I tend to agree with Winry in this situation."

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

101 before cut, almost perfect!

This one is saying that Riza would give everything to Roy, not just half, its just subliminal.

Anyway, please review, this is the last chapter. Tell me which chapters you want made into one-shots, and I'll dedicate them to you.

Thanks for everything!

-Baxter54132


	101. List of Full Lengths

So, I realized that even though I told everyone I would be writing full lengths, it would be kind of hard to find them if you didn't author alert me, and if you just quickly skimmed this story, you would have no idea which ones, if any, that I've made full lengths of. I decided to put the links down here, with the theme titles. Thanks to everyone who put in a request, and if you still have one, let me know!

**Chapter 48: Underwater No Futari**

**Chapter 100: Halves**

**Erm... so the links won't stay inside the document when I save it, so I guess... leave a review, and I'll pm you the links, or you could just go to my profile page and sort by category, they should be under Full Metal Alchemist.**

If I write more I'll add them to this list.

Thanks again for all the support with this story!


End file.
